


Generation 1, Part 1

by alicecrow6



Series: An ever growing family of Bats and Birds [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batkids Age Reversal, Damian Wayne is Blackbird, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/pseuds/alicecrow6
Summary: Damian's opening year as Blackbird, Batman's first vigilante partner.This is the first in a series of Batkids Age Reversal fics where Damian comes first, then Harper, then Duke and so on.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: An ever growing family of Bats and Birds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998205
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Generation 1, Part 1

Damian looked critically at the uniform. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers and stretched it a bit before he was finally satisfied with the material. He took a step back to look at the suit in its entirety and felt a smile stretch his mouth wide.

“This is satisfactory Pennyworth, thank you” the thank you was added as more of an afterthought. Something tacked on without much effort. Months with his father had taught him that disrespect towards the older man would not be tolerated. 

At first, Damian hadn't understood it, but after being left alone for so long with only the older man’s company to help ease the ache of loneliness he knew without a doubt that Alfred Pennyworth deserved every word of respect and more.

It was just unfortunate that Damian had never had to learn how to be respectful.

His father took that as just another example of how he was too spoiled, something to be punished rather than something that needed to be taught.

“I'm so glad you find it to be “satisfactory” master Damian,” Alfred said sarcastically. Damian felt a smirk curl at the edge of his lip.

“Perhaps it would be considered more than satisfactory if there was something delicious to fill my stomach before a long, hard day of beating scum,” Damian says consideringly. Alfred raises an eyebrow at the unsubtle attempt to beg off pastries from the man.

“Something like the cookies I left on the third counter in the kitchen?” Alfred asks with a hum.

Damian lets out a whoop of delight before running in the direction of the kitchen to claim his prize.

He stops just before he reaches the door.

He turns around and lets out a smile that lights up his entire face.

“Thank you Alfred,” Damian says smiling happily. Alfred smiles back and nods in acceptance. 

“Blackbird to Batman, I see a struggle down by the docks. Permission to engage?” Bruce takes out the last of the goons before responding.

“Permission denied,” he answers before going towards the “Batmobile,” a name that Damian had sarcastically said once and Alfred had yet to let it go. Alfred now only exclusively referred to the car as the Batmobile.

Bruce felt a fond smile threaten to break through his mask as he thought about his oldest friend and son.

Damian had also mockingly called the computer the Batcomputer, the cave the Batcave, and his shurikens Batarangs.

The last one was Bruce’s favorite.

“Blackbird to Batman, there are civilians involved. Permission to engage?” once again Damian’s voice called to him. Bruce frowned in concern, hurrying to the location displayed on the map.

“Permission denied, wait for backup” Bruce cursed as he noticed that the roads that would take him the fastest to the docks were blocked. He needed to take the longer route.

“Blackbird to Batman, civilians are about to be killed, denial heard and ignored,” Damian said firmly.

“Blackbird” Bruce gritted out. There was nothing but silence on the other end. Bruce pushed the car to go faster, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't find a bloodbath when he reached the docks.

“Blackbird retreat” Bruce tried to speak again. He was once again ignored. He hears a crunch and a moan of pain.

“Blackbird you were ordered not to engage” Bruce tries again.

“Blackbird” Bruce growled out.

By the time he finally reached the docks everything was silent.

Bruce jumped out of the car and ran to the area where Damian’s tracking device was.

“It’s okay now, you're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore,” Damian’s low voice said softly. Bruce stood stock still as the whimpering of children and his son’s gentle promises filled his ears.

“Blackbird” Bruce growled once he had called the GCPD. The kids flinched and Damian glared a little at Bruce before taking a step back. One of the kids grabbed for Damian’s cape and held it tightly in their little hands.

Damian turned back around and crouched down to start comforting them again but Bruce had to interrupt.

“Blackbird, we have to go,” Bruce says firmly. He turns around for the children watching as he is enveloped by the void. Damian sighs a little before standing up too.

“Goodbye,” Damian said softly before disappearing into the shadows as Batman had.

The two stand a few rooftops away and don't leave until the police arrive.

“Am I in trouble?” Damian asks when they’re finally done with patrol.

“No, you just tried to help. I needed trust that you had the situation handled” Bruce finally says as he takes off his cowl. Damian blinks in surprise before he cracks a smile.

“Does this mean that I get to patrol alone now?” Damian asks mischievously.

“Don't push it,” Bruce pretends he’s not smiling.

Damian let out a breathless laugh as he swung from one building to another. God, he loved Gotham.

“Help! Someone, please help!” a voice screamed out and Damian was quick to use his momentum to help him reach the calls for help faster.

“Shut up! I swear if you attract Batman’s attention I’ll kill you,” one of the thugs hissed, looking around like Batman himself was about to walk out from the shadows.

“It’s fortunate then that it wasn't Batman’s attention you attracted,” Damian said haughtily. Everyone turned around quickly to see Damian leaning against the wall, a smirk parched on his lips.

“Hey ain't that the kid that’s been following the bat around?” one of the thugs asked nervously. One of his friends punches him in the shoulder.

“Stop being such a pussy, it’s only a kid,” she says cockily. The victim stays silent but doesn't stop looking at Damian with hope in their eyes.

Damian’s smile is bloodthirsty.

“Are you okay?” 

“I- yeah, thank you,”

“Anytime,” Damian says with a nod before starting to turn away.

“Wait! What's- what's your name?” they ask nervously. Damian just looks at them before he starts smiling arrogantly.

“Blackbird” 

When Damian opens the day's newspaper to an article about himself he's not the least bit surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thing about Batkids Age Reversals (at least the ones I've read), they don't really include the newer members of the family all that often. Sometimes Duke will be added but I have yet to read a fic with Harper in it. This is my attempt to rectify this. Next fic will have Harper be introduced.
> 
> Damian Wayne- Black Bird (10 years old)


End file.
